Vegas Wedding From Hell
by Pinku
Summary: All Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to do was get married in a nice, uneventful ceremony. That was why they left Japan: to finally become husband and wife in a city where same-day matrimony was common. Nobody would know... right?


Inuyasha - Vegas Wedding From Hell

Inuyasha (the TV series, anyway) is copyright Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Yomiuri Terebi and Sunrise 2000.

 **Note:** READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I wrote this maybe 7 years ago and am not likely to finish! Just posting it because I can– It's based on some fanart I drew a long time ago, where Inuyasha and Kagome are trying to get married in Las Vegas despite a ton of chaos.

"...Shut up. Just _shut up_ , and at least keep it on until we get there!"

"Dammit to hell, Kagome, it fuckin' makes my _ears_ bend funny. These are sensitive _instruments,_ y'know. _Way_ more precise than those clumsy things on your head!"

With a frustrated tug, Kagome yanked a black baseball cap messily over the fuzzy ears atop her fiancee's head, ignoring his pained yelp. "I thought you said you didn't want us to be seen, Inuyasha? I'm just trying to help, you jerk!" Huffing, she adjusted her dark sunglasses and stalked ahead. "Thank you very much for the insult, and by the way I love having the fact that I'm such an _inferior_ species shoved in my face all the time, thank you."

His jaw dropped at that. "That's not what I meant, damn it! Come back here, wait for me."

"Let's just hurry up before I change my mind."

"Hey." With two leaps Inuyasha caught up to his dark-haired fiancee, grabbing her narrow shoulders. "Stop for a second." He spun her around to face him, hands firmly steadying her small figure.

She was holding back tears. Honestly he couldn't blame her– this whole fiasco would take a toll on anybody. In addition a certain tall half-demon with snowy white hair named Inuyasha wasn't exactly a peach in stressful situations.

"What now?" she mumbled. Her brown eyes wouldn't reach him, shifting from side to side.

The sight was enough to make him choke up a little. With ferocity he slipped his arms around her, drawing her body to his. As he held her like this Inuyasha pressed his lips once against her forehead, and then further down to her cheek.

"Those clumsy little things are sexy as hell," he whispered, exhaling into one. The hanyou brushed her earlobes with his lips as he continued speaking. "They're gonna be mine soon, and I'm going _nuts_ – I gotta say something like that or I'll lose it."

The blush across Kagome's cheeks was ruthless as her knees trembled a little. Though she was sometimes a little embarrassed when he did things like this to her in public it still rendered her breathless, and she never really did protest.

This is why she was marrying him, after all. It was why they were here, like this.

"There they are!"

The would-be newlyweds froze. With a glare Inuyasha whirled around, looking for the source of the voice, while Kagome clung to his waist, bracing for impact. It didn't take long before a familiar wolf demon rounded a nearby corner, dragging a black-haired woman behind him by the wrist.

"Kouga-kun, don't do this," Kagome called, while Inuyasha collected her in his arms.

"That's _my_ line!" Retorted the wolf demon, quickly closing in on them.

"Am I _nothing_ to you, Inuyasha?" screamed the woman with Kouga.

"That depends on what you think an _ex_ is, Kikyou!" Inuyasha answered, escaping around several corners.

Shouts of "Come back here!" and "We never broke up!" faded quickly as the half demon ran with Kagome slung over his shoulder. When the screaming stopped, Inuyasha deposited his fiancee back onto her feet in a narrow alleyway between two shops in a strip mall. They slouched, standing behind a dumpster as they spoke again.

"So..." Kagome started, "I don't mean to be ungrateful, seeing as you run pretty fast and all, but uh..."

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't you have smelled them coming, or something? Or _heard_ them? We were talking about inferior instruments, after all, so I assumed everything of yours was in top shape..."

"Don't push me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, really, I'm serious. Are you broken, or something?"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha hissed. His demeanor would have made anyone else flinch, but Kagome knew better. He'd never hurt her. "NO."

With folded arms, Kagome tapped her foot. She was waiting for an explanation. "I was distracted," he muttered, kissing Kagome on the cheek.

"With what?" Kagome giggled, slipping her arms around his waist.

"Oh, you know. This and that." With narrowing eyes Inuyasha brushed his lips against Kagome's, ignoring the stench of their surroundings. As his hands slipped around her he couldn't suppress a grin when Kagome deepened the kiss, which quickly grew more urgent. Under the heat of her blushing cheeks she paused to take a breath.

"Kagome! _There_ you are, Sweetie."

The young woman and half demon practically jumped apart.

"Mama, Souta... glad you could catch up," Kagome mumbled, straightening her shirt.

Inuyasha muttered a curse before grasping Kagome's hand and leading her out of the alley. "Hey, Souta, having fun?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty cool. We just saw a pirate show." Kagome's younger brother who followed behind their mother, tried to act as aloof as other eleven-year old boys his age. "There were bombs and stuff, and a sword fight. Those guys weren't as good as Inu-no-niichan but they didn't suck. And they gave us these skull-shaped popcorn balls which were pretty good, and they let me hold a parrot on my shoulder, and-" Catching himself, he stopped abruptly, remembering to keep his composure. "Uh, yeah, so it was cool."

Kagome grinned. Souta was always poor at hiding his emotions.

"I'm just so grateful that Inuyasha-kun suggested we come to a city with so much to do. I take it that even its _alleyways_ are full of interesting things?"

"Plenty," Inuyasha mumbled, releasing Kagome's hand.

"Kagome-chan, why don't you take Souta into that shop to buy some snacks?"

"Sure, Mama," Kagome answered as she led her younger brother away. She shot Inuyasha a worried glance, but he winked at her.

When the siblings were out of earshot, Inuyasha was quick to speak. "We were sidetracked."

"Yes, I could see that. Inuyasha-kun, make me believe that you didn't bring my only daughter all the way here just to... to _neck_ in a filthy alley. Remind me of your intentions."

"Damn it," he answered, mussing his hair with both hands. "I promise you. I swear on my _life_ , even; I'll swear on anything you want that the second I met her was the second I knew she'd be my mate."

"My daughter is not an animal." Sighing, Higurashi-Mama patted her soon-to-be son-in-law on the head. "But amazingly, I've never had the feeling that you're a liar or a scumbag. Otherwise I'd have never allowed you to see Kagome. However, Inuyasha-kun, it never changes– every time I run into you two together, those claws of yours are always heading for her panties."

He could only mumble in reply. The half demon couldn't blame her for how she felt, seeing as she had an extraordinary talent for showing up at the wrong moment. Mrs. Higurashi's first impression of Inuyasha was formed when she walked into what she thought was an empty house. On the floor, in front of the television, and on top of her shirtless teenaged daughter, was where she first spotted him. Her first glimpse of his face was from in between Kagome's breasts as he held the clasp of a bra in his teeth.

In short, it wasn't favorable. In fact, the only thing that saved Inuyasha that night was an immediate phone call to the half-demon's father's house revealing that Inuyasha's father and Kagome's mother were friends in college. Inuyasha's father (may he rest in peace) threw the party where Kagome's parents had met.

For the next four years, the perplexed mother tried to come to an understanding with a white-haired half demon whose lips were constantly on her daughter. The sentiment was quite progressive (or naive, depending on who you asked) for someone from Mama's generation. Even though Inuyasha's own father told Mrs. Higurashi that his half-breed son wasn't good enough for Kagome she realized that her daughter wasn't a sucker, was truly in love, and remembered what love was like at that age. Kagome could not be swayed in matters like this.

Since Kagome could not be swayed she was focused. If Higurashi Kagome was anything like the Mother Higurashi who practically accosted Mr. Higurashi (may _he_ rest in peace) when they first met, Inuyasha could not completely be at fault for the first time mother and future son-in-law would meer.

Nor could he be completely at fault the second time they'd meet, when he'd been sandwiched between Kagome and their front door as Kagome gave Inuyasha a long and aggressive goodnight kiss. Mama, still nervous from her husband's death, heard a noise downstairs and wanted to secure the house. All had a surprise as Inuyasha and Kagome tumbled into the entryway.

But the night they were found asleep on a couch together was pretty damning when Mama noticed that Inuyasha's hand was resting on her daughter's breast.

Even when going out for groceries one evening she came across Inuyasha and Kagome necking behind a ramen display. She really, _really_ wanted to unsee that.

On the train back from Ginza when she'd gone out drinking with friends, she ended up in the same car as her daughter and hanyou boyfriend, trying not to watch as Kagome hugged Inuyasha far too closely in public.

Mrs. Higurashi thought she'd be less troubled once Kagome graduated from high school, but cried the day she went to Kagome's room to borrow socks, instead finding skimpy lace panties and condoms in her daughter's underwear drawer.

(To Kagome, the real tragedy was in the fact that she never got a chance to use them, but it was enough to stop the young woman from going any further with her plans. She discarded the items where her mother would see, and after feeling the shock that his girlfriend would buy such things without telling him, Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to keep his pants on until they got married.)

(Kagome didn't make it easy, though. Just like in their high school years, the young woman continued to roll her skirts up at the waistline like nearly every teenage girl (or at least like all of her friends had done), shortening them more than necessary. Every time they were together she flirted heavily with Inuyasha, always teasing and touching him with those lithe fingertips, always smelling of that rose-scented soap she always used, and always insistent on being in his arms or on his lap.)

At least, the Higurashi matriarch reasoned, she'd probably have some grandchildren pretty soon.


End file.
